crimsonearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation Carnival
Operation Carnival Operation Carnival was a militia-based central assault operation on the civilian unrest and rebellion, first mentioned in Crimson Earth: The Axes, or Chapter Two. Not much is known about this event from the current Crimson Earth chapters, but in an online video-call meeting the primary author confirmed with Wallryder.com sister bases in Adelaide, Australia and Kyoto, Japan that the operation would be a central theme in the upcoming chapters. * Length of Operation: approximately 6 days * Date of Operation: sometime close to Nord and Web's counterpartship * Militia Casualties: unknown * Civilian/resistance Casualties: in the thousands or tens of thousands * Leader of Operation: Colonel Highets * Operation Success Rate: rebellion crushed, militia mutiny Details The Operation was described to be an anti-resistance military attack instigated by the "regime" and headed by Colonel Highets, a briefly mentioned character, and was apparently successful in destroying most if not all of the partisan movements at the time. The exact time and date of the Operation relative to the current Crimson Earth ''universe is currently left up for debate. In a description from the second chapter, Operation Carnival is shown to be a brutal massacre of civilians and any partisans. Thousands to tens of thousands were killed by military personnel and machines during the span of six days, prompting whatever other resistance movements to lay low. After the rebellion was quelled, the military members mutinied in sheer bloodlust upon Colonel Highets, being killed one by one to his pistol. After running out of ammunition, the Colonel was eaten by the mutineers. The soldiers who participated in the mass killings evidently died of unknown causes. As of ''Crimson Earth: Deep Puddle, the outcome of Operation Carnival's military participants is left to imagination. An excerpt from Chapter Two: "It didn’t even last a week. Six days of annihilation and the last of these brave civilians were mowed down. The man in charge of carrying out Operation Carnival was the pale Colonel Highets, recognized by his high, sharp-as-a-knife cheekbones, which only aided in the icy gaze of his blue eyes. The crystal irises scanned the massacre scene, watching intently as soldiers rounded up the stragglers and dispatched them with a shot to the neck. Thousands died in the first day, and the second was no better. After six days of seemingly unending bloodshed, the killing fields became a mutinous deck of starving, wild-eyed soldiers who turned on their leader. One by one they fell to his gleaming pistol, and the last man down took the Colonel with him. They ripped and tore at his prostrate corpse, pulling the grey uniform off with the madness of evil. Their blood-stained mouths and empty eye sockets were the grim greeting to the next patrol, who shoved the bodies into a ditch, without so much as a spadeful of dirt upon them. This was how the partisans and rebels fell. No resistance was after that. No one could resist. It was like walking into the jaws of a lion."